User talk:Obi the LEGO Fan
Welcome to my talk page! Trinityhayes (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Can you block aborted fetus. he messed up bonnie's profile page.Trinityhayes (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan thank you. About Shinegreymon96 There is a user named Shinegreymon96 in this Wiki who recently did actions considered unwanted by multiple users. Shinegreymon96 removed categories, claiming that on the Bonnie page, he thought that there were too much categories in the said article. He also removed categories in the Sophie the Otter page without explanation. He marked the Memy9909 And the Troublemakers Kill the entire rolie polie olie characters page for deletion, which was an unwanted action according to Parksprings1, who did not want anyone to delete his stuff. So I would like you to block Shinegreymon96, please. Thanks. Sophie the Otter 01:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I only did so on the grounds that some of the categories were spreading hate towards certain shows.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I can't really block someone unless it is a clear case of vandalism, but I do have some suggestions. :1) Start a community discussion about what categories should be kept, and agree to abide by the community consensus. Removing content deemed to be valid by the community (as long as the content doesn't violate the ToU) is vandalism, and then I can take action. :2) Start a community discussion about having one or two users adopt the wiki. This wiki is large, and has a good-sized community, so it needs some administrators. Then you can have these administrators take care of the editing dispute. :I hope this helps! ~Obi the LEGO Fan 03:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Categories These are some of the ones l'm removing: Category:Retarded Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Dora Haters Category:GoAnimate Haters Category:Baxter Haters These and many more even Category:Anti-Bronies need to be deleted, as most of them are about hatred.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 04:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :If you think these categories violate the terms of use, please report them to staff at . It's not spam or vandalism, so it's not in my purview. ~Obi the LEGO Fan 04:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) block Block this user http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Chickenx4 He won't stop adding categories that go against the TOU.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 16:16, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :Vandal has been blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DamianAlexDeromas Block this user for re-adding a hateful category and removing talk page messages.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 16:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC) He needs to be stopped right now since he won't stop vandalizing the wiki.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 16:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked. ~Obi the LEGO Fan 04:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Protect this page as the owner wants it left as is http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_%28Troublemaker%29 Please?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Does that page get a lot of vandalism? ~Obi the LEGO Fan 21:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The owner wants the birth date to stay December 15 2004 and Dora's birth date to 2005 as a request.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:35, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::That sounds more like an editing dispute. I can only lock the page if it's being persistently vandalized. ~Obi the LEGO Fan 21:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_%28Troublemaker%29?action=history Nuff said.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :All I see is an editing dispute, in which I cannot take sides. ~Obi the LEGO Fan 22:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of a image http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:Images_%281%29.jpg?curid=6366&diff=26448&oldid=26412 Please delete this--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Chickenx6 And block this sockpuppet while you're at it.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Done. ~Obi the LEGO Fan 03:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Delete the pages that go against the TOU and block the user who made the pages http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TehNodog Nuff said--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:01, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Any chance of someone adopting this wiki? Considering how much vandalism it receives, local admins would be great. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 23:14, May 2, 2014 (UTC) There are two thing first: 1.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:GOAnimate_Wiki 2.http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shinegreymon96/I_have_already_decided_to_adopt_this_wiki That is everything l have done so far, even mentioned that Knowledgecenter the founding admin had abandoned this wiki.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :What you need is consensus from the community. You can leave messages on active users' talk pages, asking them to give their opinion. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 23:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC But l've abused those powers on Bronies wiki, what if l lose control again?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :If that is the case, perhaps someone else would be willing to adopt the wiki? Either way, a community discussion is needed. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 23:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shinegreymon96/Who_do_you_all_want_to_be_a_admin_here%3F I think this is a start on the right path.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you block shinegreymon96? :) Parksprings l suggest, you LEAVE my talk page alone.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 12:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Obi the LEGO Fan do something about Shinegreymon96 just block him ok! just do it! he is removing my catagories and deleting my pages for infinity wich was making me mad and just do something about idc what it is just block him ok! just block him!CodPlayerRussia 16:24, June 26, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :I can't really get involved in editing disputes. If he is actually vandalizing pages, please provide links to examples of vandalism. ~Obi the LEGO Fan (Talk) 23:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :He is removing all of other people's catagories and pages without permission and he is forcing us to use no catagories also he said he deleted my property alot because he removed all of my pages and said Screw off you dont belong here and i suggest you should block him without explaining because that was pissing me off also can you make me a admin so that when anyone is vandalising the wiki i will block that person ok? have a good afternoon!CodPlayerRussia 17:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia VSTF don't get involved in social issues, BTW hate filled categories go against the TOU.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 17:32, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Give an admin So I CAN block User that are bad ruining Pages(ChickenX4) I like to Join the VSTF(User:Chickenx4) Can you block ChikenX4? because he put a Harassment Image of Thomas the Tank engine and i removed it with wank engine that showed a P****CodPlayerRussia 23:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia can i be a admin of this wiki?CodPlayerRussia 01:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia Can you Block TaylorWilson1803? he makes false catagories making the GoAnimate Troublemakers heroes not Villains!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Thank you--CodPlayerRussia 21:32, August 25, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia